This invention relates to cleaning degreasing compositions and more particularly, stable, cleaning/degreasing compositions for use for heavy duty exterior and interior aircraft cleaning and/or degreasing which exhibit superior cleaning and degreasing capability.
Heretofore, most conventional aircraft cleaning/degreasing compositions have been formulated to contain one or more organic hydrocarbon solvents or are citrus or butyl-based (e.g. contain 2-butoxyethanol). Such compositions suffer from serious drawbacks in that they create noxious odors, release volatile organic compounds, cause skin irritation, breathing difficulties and other health problems and may, as well, be flammable or combustible. Moreover, such compositions are not uniformly adapted for efficacious heavy duty exterior and interior aircraft cleaning/degreasing. Further, conventional aircraft cleaning/degreasing compositions are generally non-biodegradable, present fire hazards and are capable of creating aircraft metal corrosion problems and/or plastic crazing.
There remains a need, therefore, for heavy duty exterior and interior aircraft cleaning/degreasing compositions with improved cleaning and degreasing efficacy for various exterior and interior aircraft surfaces and the soilants thereon and which avoid the deficiencies of presently available compositions.